


Beautiful Warrior

by Kajune



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Threats of Violence, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: A unexpected encounter in the hallway leaves Cu Chulainn in a difficult situation.





	Beautiful Warrior

Cu Chulainn isn’t the type of guy to let others do as they please with him. Thanks to a past marred by misadventures, loss and betrayal and a Grail War in which he was stuck with the nastiest priest ever, Cu is more than ready to let others know – be it his Master or another Servant – that he will not be messed around with.

If someone wants something, they need to be honest about it. Deception or hidden agendas are unacceptable. If you have a problem with Cu, just say it. If you don’t, that’s fine.

Right now, Cu has noticed that someone is stalking him. He can’t sense malicious intent but the sneaking around in attempt to hide from Cu is annoying. Whatever the other person wants, sneaking around has only gotten them on Cu’s bad side.

It takes ten minutes after walking down a hallway for Cu to address the stalker.

“Would ya quit following me?”

He barks out and makes a rather dramatic turn around. The hall is quite empty at the moment so the only person Cu expects to see is his stalker.

He didn’t expect to see _Diarmuid_ of all people, though.

The knight steps out from behind a corner, his face lacking the shame expected of one who had rudely been following Cu like a sneaky predator. Instead, Diarmuid smiles at Cu with pride.

“As expected of the great Cu Chulainn, you sensed my presence,” Diarmuid praises.

A praise which earns him a disbelieving glare.

“I sensed you all the way back at the cafeteria, idiot.”

Cu reveals, much to Diarmuid’s surprise. It feels like a mockery that the knight had such a low opinion of Cu to not think Cu would notice him so soon.

How couldn’t he? This same man had spent approximately twenty minutes eying Cu while he was eating his lunch. It took enjoyment out of the meal but Cu didn’t dare lash out at the time. There were too many eyewitnesses present and Cu didn’t particularly want to piss off Emiya again.

The poor cook was already stressed out and he wasn’t going to forgive Cu for causing another disruption in the cafeteria.

It’s why Cu chose to lure the other man out and was not surprised to feel those eyes follow him all the way here. He just wished Diarmuid had not wasted his time like this and spoke directly instead. There was no reason for a fellow Irish warrior to be nervous.

Unless, his reasons were anything but friendly.

“Amazing,” Diarmuid praises again. “not even Fionn possesses the ability to notice my distant gaze. Your senses truly are remarkable.”

Daring of him to even test the blond guy. Didn’t the two of them have enough problems?

“Maybe he just ain’t telling you he’s noticed yet.”

Diarmuid shakes his head.

“Fionn has a tendency to speak his mind around me. I know without a doubt he has not noticed my staring, unlike you,” The words are meant to flatter Cu, but Cu is too annoyed to take the compliment.

He wants Diarmuid’s motive for stalking now.

“What do you want?”

Diarmuid’s confident smile does not waver, he simply approaches Cu until they are only a few feet apart. At this distance, Cu can see how handsome of a man Diarmuid is. Stories of this knight have almost been unkind in their description, for Diarmuid is more charming than any Irishman Cu has laid eyes on, and that’s saying something.

Unfortunately for Diarmuid, his cursed good looks aren’t going to win him any points today, not after such a display of cowardice. The stories spoke of him having a fearless heart but Cu literally just saw him hiding behind a wall.

Cu is unimpressed.

“I simply wish to admire such a legendary figure, whose beauty and prowess have put tales of many great lords to shame.”

Flattery again, Cu is even more unimpressed.

“Seriously? You could have just said something back there instead of making me lose my appetite.”

Diarmuid gracefully bows his head.

“My apologizes. I did not realize I was causing you discomfort.”

He sounds sincere but Cu isn’t eager to forgive.

“I don’t like a guy who thinks sneaking around behind my back is a good way to earn my approval.”

Last time someone did that, Cu nearly lost his head. His response was to stab the attacker’s heart and watch the attacker drop dead.

There’s a reason why Cu dislikes the Assassin class.

Diarmuid’s own response to the accusation is to look slightly flustered, pale cheeks turning pink in embarrassment, or is it shame? For someone so powerful and handsome, Diarmuid really isn’t good with starting up a conversation. He’s fine with talking to anyone who approaches him first, but initiating talks with a stranger is something Diarmuid can’t do.

Cu wonders if Diarmuid fears someone will suddenly swoon over him if he does. Fergus certainly thinks this is the reason he is bad at approaching people, and chooses to stick with a small group of familiar faces.

Another possible reason is that Diarmuid is not as charismatic as the stories claim. He might actually be someone very clumsy outside of battle. Although it’s hard to believe someone who can single-handedly fight off hundreds of warriors is the nervous type.

Diarmuid is also cowardly. A true knight should know better than to lurk in the shadows in hopes of speaking to another person, especially an ally. Diarmuid has no reason to think Cu might attack him on sight.

After a moment, Diarmuid's confident expression returns, smile bright. Cu doesn’t know what to expect this time.

“Forgive me, but I could not risk being so close to you, knowing I would instantly lose myself to the beauty that is you.” His smile widens. “I may act unwisely if I were to look upon you too close, charming warrior,” There’s a glint of something mischievous in Diarmuid’s eyes. “Unless you agree to speak with me, in which case my adoration for you and desire to please will grant me strength, enough to approach,” He takes two steps forward. “and admire you properly, Cu Chulainn.”

Cu can’t help it. The heavy praises have him blushing visibly red. He tries to hide the effects those words have on him but Diarmuid is too close, he can see Cu’s expression clearly. Diarmuid’s smile, one that makes him look rather smug, sings triumph and Cu knows the other guy has won.

Cu doesn’t know whether to feel flattered or offended about it. He didn’t want to be swept off his feet by this daring and flirtatious knight. Even though Cu is used to compliments (especially ones that describe him as ‘beautiful’) he is still rendered silent by Diarmuid.

Maybe the knight really is good with words and doesn’t require his magical love spot to earn him admirers. He seems to know exactly what to say to get Cu to blush. Cu attributes some of Diarmuid’s success to Diarmuid’s handsomeness, but even Chaldea’s resident chick magnet Emiya couldn’t make Cu blush this nervously, even after telling Cu to his face that he thought Cu was beautiful.

Cu doesn’t know what to do to make the blushing subside. Diarmuid seems to be inching closer to him just to keep him in this nervous state. He decides to play it off and hopefully send the conversation in another direction.

He won’t submit because it means he let such a coward score a point on him. No, Cu won’t accept defeat that easily.

“You don’t say?” Cu smiles. “And what if I don’t wish to speak with you? Would you mind backing off and approaching me properly next time?” He tries to sound serious, offended actually, but Diarmuid appears unfazed. “I really hate that you were sneaking around. I don’t care about your excuses so--”

Diarmuid cuts him off by stepping forward, forcing Cu to take a few steps back. Diarmuid angles himself so that Cu has no choice but to collide with the wall just to keep a distance. One hand touches the space to Cu’s right, effectively blocking Cu from running away. It’s an unpleasant position and Cu feels utterly trapped.

He glares at the knight, _hard_.

“Allow me to seek forgiveness then, great hero.” His face is so close Cu can feel puffs of warm breath touch his face. His fingers itch for his spear. “I cannot walk away after accidentally offending such an amazing and beautiful individual. I beg you to allow me the honor of soothing your rage.”

Diarmuid’s lips ghost over Cu’s and Cu knows without a doubt that he’s being played. Diarmuid wants to kiss him, most likely have his way with him in the confines of a bedroom. Cu wishes he could go berserk just to show Diarmuid what happens to those who think they can mess with him, but Diarmuid’s words, the sincere compliments, make Cu feel weak.

He hasn’t hooked up with anyone since becoming a Heroic Spirit. The lack of recent lovers has left him vulnerable to a handsome man’s lame attempt at courting. Cu wants to stab Diarmuid for doing this but lips touch his before he manages to materialize his weapon.

Cu’s mind goes blank and new thoughts struggle to form as gentle hands ghost over his arms, making him yearn for physical contact as Diarmuid slowly but firmly begs Cu to open his mouth with his tongue.

Cu tries to keep his arms steady, he tries his best not to surrender but this is a game he’s spent too long not participating in to have any real chance at winning. Diarmuid knows exactly what to do and say to drive Cu up the wall with desire.

Someone must have been giving him lessons. Too bad Cu has no clue who that could possibly be.

“Cu Chulainn.”

Cu’s lips part instinctively at the whisper of his name. Diarmuid’s tongue dives in and meets his, almost immediately dominating it as Cu’s body grows gradually weak under him. Diarmuid’s hands glide over to his hips, barely touching but Cu can feel the warmth radiating off those palms.

He can almost imagine how firmly Diarmuid could grip him if he tried.

Shivers run up and down Cu’s legs as Diarmuid’s hands tease his body, refusing to touch but convincing his body to want the contact. It’s driving Cu nearly mad with want and, just like the roundabout way Diarmuid had used to approach Cu, the lack of touching Cu or kissing Cu harder like he really wants him is pissing Cu off.

Cu hates people who can’t be straightforward or honest. Diarmuid seems to have a penchant for behaving like a hesitant five years old, but then, Diarmuid could easily be using this tactic to purposely make Cu lose himself.

Cu is well-known in the stories for letting his emotions take control of him. If one knows what buttons to press, they can make Cu do anything.

The possibility of being manipulated compels Cu to press into the kiss roughly, to seek dominance and show the knight who’s boss. Diarmuid hums into the kiss and responds grabbing Cu by the jaw and pulling their mouths apart.

Cu’s head is shoved gently against the wall right before Diarmuid dives back in to claim his mouth, this time he’s kissing with enough force to knock the breath out of Cu while doing his best to assert dominance over him, much to Cu’s frustration.

Cu tries to return the favor and pull Diarmuid off by the hair, but the knight grabs his left hand by the wrist and pins it to the wall. Diarmuid’s other hand reaches down and squeezes Cu by the rear.

A surprised gasp, muffled by the kiss Cu is clearly failing to take charge of.

It takes a moment, a few more touches along the thighs, between them and the sight of Diarmuid’s golden eyes staring back at Cu’s with utmost _want,_ for Cu to finally submit to the other man, not out of defeat but simply an acceptance towards his fate.

Right here, right now, Cu has a charming knight practically begging to sleep with him. It would be a shame to let such an opportunity pass by, Cu believes, even if it began in a very unpleasant manner. He won’t admit he has lost this game, no, they’re just two adults consenting to a night of pleasure.

When Cu stops resisting, Diarmuid instantly figures out why and releases Cu’s wrist.

Both of Cu’s arms wrap around Diarmuid’s neck, pulling the man closer until their bodies are pressed together. The much needed contact drives a moan out of the pair.

Cu’s anger has been completely shoved aside, this moment far more important to Cu, who is enjoying the kiss and can feel sparks of arousal travel down his body. Diarmuid’s hands clutch onto Cu’s hips firmly, ensuring a part of their bodies doesn’t go neglected.

The entire mood is spoiled, however, when a familiar voice shouts at them.

“Hey!”

Diarmuid turns around and spots Emiya aiming his arrow at him a few feet away. The look on Emiya’s face spells doom for the knight, rage-filled eyes promising instant death if Diarmuid so much as _looks_ at him wrong.

Emiya is known for being a chick magnet, the best cook, and the most overprotective Servant in Chaldea, but these titles give no indication to Emiya’s other reputation for completely obliterating his targets. If he wants someone dead, he’s not going to make a mistake and miss his prey.

If he’s angry as well, then the target is as good as gone.

Diarmuid carefully backs away from Cu, instinctively knowing this is what is pissing Emiya off. The moment Diarmuid is two feet away is when Cu notices Emiya isn’t alone.

Caster Cu is there too.

A cheeky grin is plastered on Caster's face, but it doesn't appear to be aimed at Cu, Caster's flustered, panting and visibly aroused counterpart. No, Caster is mocking Diarmuid's predicament, who is having a very hard time hiding his utter fear of Emiya.

“Out. Of. My. Sight.”

Diarmuid all but runs off down the hall, leaving Cu alone to confront the unexpected witnesses. Cu is fully aware at this point that allowing Diarmuid to make out with him was a bad idea. This moment of exposure, of being completely vulnerable is going to haunt him for _weeks_.

The air is thick with hostility, Emiya's arrow still threatening to go after Diarmuid. It becomes only a bit easier to breathe when Caster, in a sing-song voice, speaks up. 

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Caster says. “I thought Diarmuid was stalking you for nasty reasons. I didn’t anticipate the guy to try to sleep with you.” He grins at Cu. “So I told Emiya about him.”

 _Wonderful_ , Cu thinks to himself, knowing it is the last thing he needs right now. Caster is likely aware of this too, his general treatment of Cu implying that he told Emiya with anything but a kind intention. The lack of shame on Caster's face only solidifies Cu's suspicions. 

“The next time Diarmuid stalks you, I’ll just leave you two alone, alright?”

Caster isn't being honest here, given the last time he made a promise to Cu, Cu found himself in a situation he wishes he could burn from his memory. The druid was definitely messing with him then and is messing with him now. 

It’s most likely revenge against Cu for refusing to let Caster anywhere near his spear.

Caster is rather well-known for hating his own class and occasionally vocalizes his desire to be a Lancer again, if only so he could be reunited with Gae Bolg. Cu understands how Caster feels (he'd suffer too if he lost his own Gae Bolg) but that doesn't mean he'll help Caster out by "permanently lending" his spear to the druid. 

The more Caster retaliates with pranks, the more Cu will refuse to let the druid even  _look_ at the spear. 

Too bad that Caster has technically won, having lured Cu into a compromising position with Diarmuid in front of Emiya, of all people. Cu tries to will away his arousal to maintain some dignity, but his efforts don't change the fact that a) Caster has successfully humiliated him (again) and b) It is partially his fault for giving in to Diarmuid's advances.  

Cu swears he will get back at the cheeky druid some day.

Emiya, meanwhile, is still holding his weapon, arms stiff as he clutches the bow like he is super eager to murder someone. It’s a sign that Emiya really is livid.

Speaking of the bowman, Cu thinks he would have appreciated Emiya’s ‘heroic rescue’ had he come sooner. Taking nearly fifteen minutes to arrive after Diarmuid had began stalking him is too long, for Cu's weak heart had driven him to surrender to his sneaky admirer by that point.

It’s also uncharacteristic of Emiya to take that long to go somewhere if he thinks someone is in danger.

Caster is to blame, for certain.

Cu glares viciously as his petty counterpart, who merely grins back.

“No.”

Emiya’s voice cuts the air like a razor blade. He’s angry and he’s making sure the blue-haired druid hovering over his shoulder knows it too. The unexpected _demand_ is enough to wipe the smile off Caster’s face.

“Ah, alright then,” Caster sighs. “I guess Lancer will have to hook up with someone else.”

Caster winks at Cu before walking back the way he came, his little scheme over and Cu is duly upset. Cu doesn’t know who to hate more between Caster and Diarmuid, though they are both going to be on the receiving end of Gae Bolg once Cu finds the opportunity to attack them.

He doesn’t care if doing so upsets his Master, neither of those men shall mess with Cu and walk away unscratched.

For now, Cu needs to deal with Emiya, who has finally dematerialized his bow. He still looks angry but his glare isn’t piercing, isn’t promising murder upon anyone. Cu still chooses his words carefully.

“That wasn’t necessa--”

Emiya cuts Cu off with a pointed finger and a glare that would scare any weak-willed person away. The look promises a beating of a lifetime.

“He touches you again, I’m killing him. Got it!?”

Cu manages a nod and watches in bafflement as Emiya storms off in the direction Caster went.

In less than a minute, Cu is alone in the hallway. All he can do is slump back against the wall, his arousal gone and his thoughts half-heartedly focused on trying to explain Emiya’s strange behavior.

The only reason Emiya would try to defend Cu from Diarmuid is because he’s jealous.

Which is...unexpected.

Cu isn't exactly in the mood to be stuck in a love triangle. He'd rather deny Emiya is attracted to him given their sour history but Cu can’t explain Emiya’s behavior any other way. He’s jealous. Cu has seen jealousy on the faces of many men, men who’ve had their wives taken by Cu for a night of fun.

There is no way Cu can mistaken Emiya’s behavior for something else.

It seems Cu’s own beautiful looks are to blame. Both Diarmuid and Emiya have complimented him on it, and so far, only Diarmuid has made any attempts to claim him.

He doesn’t know whether to be excited or worried about the prospect of being courted by Emiya too.

The only good that can come out of this love triangle is that Cu finally gets laid after several hundreds of years, and not just laid, but with two undeniably handsome men.

Though judging by how enraged Emiya is at Diarmuid, the two might start up a rivalry that could spiral into a very big fight. If that were to happen, Cu expects he will be at fault for not preventing it somehow. Caster might even tell Scathach, Fergus or Ritsuka that Cu is the reason for any potential disaster caused by those two, horrifyingly. 

The whole situation is too much for Cu to try to resolve at the moment. He lets his knees buckle under him and sits down, face buried in his hands. It’s nice to have admirers but he doesn’t want problems to come from it.

Cu suffered enough during his lifetime thanks to angry husbands and fathers.

It doesn’t help at all that both Diarmuid and Emiya practice monogamy, unlike Cu. They will not share Cu so it’s up to Cu himself to choose a lover. There’s also a chance for a third or fifth person to start lusting after Cu, which will make the situation so much **worse**.

Struck with a headache, Cu decides to resign himself for now.

“Me and my luck.”

He laughs.

 


End file.
